Getting There
by Creative Dummy
Summary: The sky looks like it's on fire, which only seems appropriate because this right here feels like they're dating, which means, yeah, the world must be ending. Nickelly :For Payson-Nicky-forever:


**Title: **Getting There

**Authors:** Life's Crash Test Dummy (Jess) & Creatively Licensed B (B)

**Ship(s):** Nickelly / Instances of KayAus (GASP! We know!), Kaylie/Carter, Lauren/Max, Lauren/Carter, Payson/Max, Marty/Sasha bromance (oh yeah)

**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything, but you know you wish we did. Would we have run MIOBI into the ground? ...Possibly. But we would have done it with more organization and utilized the characters to their potential the show writers either can't see or ignore. Best believe LCTD&Beezy would have surely gotten six seasons and a movie! :)

**A/N**: So it feels weird posting something that isn't #LLD-related on our joint account, but we figured we might as well christen it since we plan to write other things besides/after #WeFaB.

**You should know**: In this, Nicky never left Denver. The boy is an Elitist through and through. Carter invaded Denver like the plague, but they shipped him back to Boulder and the Rock unwillingly kept him. Yup. We're playing utopia and aren't sorry.

* * *

><p><em>For our friend, Payson-Nicky-forever. <em>

_B hopes it makes you happy. LCTD says stop tweeting smack 'bout her. _

_:)_

* * *

><p><strong>Getting There<strong>

They both get how this is the weirdest thing, how they're both standing to the side at a Lauren Tanner party, made unwilling witnesses to what might be the most random, disturbing, sloppy drunk kiss ever.

It's Carter and Kaylie. He's as red as a cooked lobster and she's giggly and can't stand straight so she's hanging all over him. Austin, though drunk too, sobers enough to realize what's happening and is crushed. And no matter how hard she's been hunting the guy with eyes for Payson (wait, did he just sneak a glance at Austin's ass?), Lauren is clearly pissed about the exes reunited at the lips. Nicky and Kelly are amongst the other partygoers, the outsiders from Denver, looking in on the drama Rock Rebels are known for.

"You know, there was a time where I'd give almost anything to be in the middle of all that," Nicky says.

Without looking at him, Kelly asks, "And now?"

His lips curl in a slight smile. "DE is the place to be."

Kelly rolls her eyes because when Nicky first arrived in Denver, newly shipped in from Boulder and ripe for the picking, he had no trouble expressing his feelings ("Marty, that's stupid") over the cocky Denver Elite morale boosting jingles. Now, Nicky has finally accepted that he's an Elitist. He's more muscular, more confident and finally a winner.

Kelly scowls. "I'm surprised you aren't wearing your gold medal right now."

The gentle smile grows and Nicky smirks, more pride in himself than their gym or their country. "Are you kidding? I wouldn't bring it out in public. My medal is behind bulletproof glass and under twenty-four/seven surveillance."

"What a dork." Kelly keeps her eyes on all the unraveling drama. Austin is getting up in Carter's face while the guy with the camera (clearly not important in the gymnastics world) is trying to hold the Olympian back and doing a horrible job so far. Kaylie, after doing a keg stand just to prove she "still got it" is being approached by Lauren who's swinging her little Italian arms in exaggerated motions. Payson is between them, trying to sort out the situation. "Do you see this right now? Who needs reality TV when there's the Rock."

"I don't know how you convinced me to come to this. I'm bored," Nicky says. "Want to get out of here?"

Kelly hesitates, eyes him like she's trying to figure out what game he's playing. Nicky just gives her this lazy smile, but then Austin's angry yelling pulls on both their attention. This time he's trying to talk to Kaylie, who's in no condition to have a serious conversation, but that doesn't stop him from trying. Both Lauren and Payson warn him to back off, that this isn't the time to talk things out, but Austin won't let up. Kelly sees the way Nicky's jaw tenses and relaxes and tenses. She sees the way he cares.

"It's your funeral, Nick," Kelly murmurs as Nicky charges in like the white knight he wishes he could be, going to save the pretty princess. Her angry prince doesn't seem to appreciate Nicky interfering and though she can't say she didn't expect it, Kelly gasps when Austin punches Nicky in the gut and shoves him away. Ouch.

The Worlds gold medalist has too much pride to let someone help him out, muttering he's fine as he clutches his side. Kaylie is crying and asking Austin to forgive her and Austin is about to cry and forgiving her and Nicky turns his back on them, irritated. With arms crossed, Kelly starts walking towards Nicky, trying to hide her smile. "For future parties, Kaylie and Austin do this all the time. They're _that couple_."

Nicky nods, trying hard to mask his pain. "Good to know."

"Take me home," Kelly says. It isn't even a matter of asking.

"Back to Denver. The sooner the better," Nicky mutters. He walks ahead of her to the door and Kelly stops to consider saying goodbye to her new Rock besties, but they all seem a little preoccupied at the moment. She figures she'll just text Kaylie in the morning and ask for an update on how all the drama played out.

Sheila is out of town. She's checking on other clients and scouting new talent to leach onto. She also said she needs some time away, time to think and regroup and figure out what's the next best step for Kelly's career. Obviously, Kelly doesn't have a say in any of this. She knows normal kids feel neglected and lonely when their parents aren't around. Kelly feels like she can finally breathe. She never was good at being normal.

"That might have been the stupidest thing I've ever seen you do and I see you kiss Marty's ass on a regular basis," Kelly says. She pulls a bag of frozen vegetables out of the freezer and shuts the door. When she spins around, Nicky is lifting the edge of his t-shirt. Not even the reddening and early stages of bruising takes away from how chiseled and freaking drool-worthy he is. Nicky's a dork, but he's a hot dork.

"Stare much?"

Caught, Kelly glares and throws the frozen vegetables at him. He easily catches it with one hand and it only pisses her off even more. "How can I not stare? It's gross. Put your shirt down." Nicky chuckles, doesn't believe a word she said. Whatever. "Okay. You can leave now."

Nicky just gives her a look before he makes his way into the next room, slowly sitting down on the leather couch. Kelly stands in the doorway like she's trying to think of a way to get him to fucking leave already. As he turns on the TV, Nicky glances at her with a smile like he knows she's secretly happy for the company and in all truth, she kind of is. With arms still crossed, Kelly goes to sit on the opposite end of the couch. She finally kicks off her heels and curls her feet beneath him.

Jersey Shore is on and they're in Italy and it still makes Kelly laugh. She murmurs, "stupid meatballs," and enjoys the idiocy even if it's been on TV more seasons than it should. She tries to ignore the way Nicky keeps glancing over at her. He seems way less amused than she is, probably isn't even paying attention to the guidos making Americans look bad. Then again, Kelly can't blame him. She is totally hot and all.

"Stop it," Kelly snaps, keeping her eyes focused on the TV. She can feel each time he stares.

"Stop what?"

"Looking at me like that."

"Like what?" he asks innocently.

"Like you've seen me naked."

"But I have…?"

Kelly tenses at the memory. Tightly she replies, "It happened once. Never again, Nick."

He's still smirking at her so Kelly narrows her eyes and curls her fingers around the corner of the throw pillow between them. She swings the pillow and hits Nicky right in the gut, right where Austin punched him tonight. Nicky half-groans half-laughs and takes the bag of frozen vegetables from the arm of the couch and positions it right back on his ribs. Kelly just gives him a big smile, grabs the television remote and turns up the volume.

…

So they hooked up once.

It was back when Nicky was finally comfortable at Denver Elite and he slowly came to the conclusion that Kelly Parker wasn't as awful as the horror stories that floated around the Rock. She has a sharp tongue and insane defense mechanisms and makes everyone's business her business, but she can make him laugh and she is a great kisser. They did a lot of that and more and it was kind of awkward, but it was kind of special too, even if neither is willing to acknowledge it.

Right as Nicky is about to call it a night, his phone buzzes with a new text message.

_Practice is over for the week! Party time. My place. BBQ. Indoor pool. DE exclusive. _

It's from Joey O'Doherty, long time Elitist and all around lost cause. The only reason Joey is a gymnast is to trick his rich father (of Colorado brewery fame) into thinking that he's actually doing something with his life. If Joey is good for anything, it's throwing a damn awesome Elitist get together. At first Nicky wasn't ever invited, but then Kelly started hanging out with him and her approval boosted his acceptance. Taking gold at Worlds automatically made him the top of the DE caste system and apparently, his attendance is now expected.

Straightening his Denver jacket, Nicky sits atop the hood of Kelly's car, waiting for her. He's listening to music and tapping his fingers against the glossy paintjob when she finally walks out of the gym. She's the second gymnast to get there in the morning (Nicky is the first) but always the last to leave.

Kelly gently tugging on the cord so an ear bud pops free from his ear and falls to his lap. "If your big ass makes a dent in my hood, I'll beat you down," she says. "Oh wait. Austin Tucker already did that."

"But I still beat him at Worlds."

"He got the girl," Kelly says challengingly.

"I wasn't competing in that event, actually," Nicky says. No shameful recoiling or breaking eye contact. After a moment of simple staring, Nicky hops off the hood and lands on his feet. "So, are you going to Joey's thing tonight?"

"Not sure."

Nicky appears skeptical. "You go every time."

"Mom's back in town and I haven't gotten the, 'Kelly, you need to be more social with your own kind. Not the trash from the Rock' speech," Kelly says, a halfhearted attempt at impersonating her mother and that haunting, nasally voice. "And why does my attendance matter?"

Nicky shyly shrugs. "Definitely makes things more eventful. Hey, if your mom thinks you're at Joey's, you want to do something else instead?"

She quirks an eyebrow, intrigued. "What did you have in mind?"

He licks his lips and leans in a bit, daring to get closer, when the sound of a throat being cleared causes both to turn and look back. It's Marty and his impeccable timing. He's looking at them like he has mindreading abilities, a suspicious narrowing of the eyes that Kelly matches. Nicky takes a step back and noticing this, Kelly scowls.

"Great job, Marty," she says sarcastically. "You caught us having a conversation. Gasp."

"My two favorite gymnasts, together like always," he says. Knowing Marty, he probably means it when he admits to playing favorites. Especially since his other supposedly serious, elite gymnasts are at Joey's, probably already popping bottles. "What's on the agenda for tonight?"

"Home. Sleep. Like always." Nicky doesn't know what it is about Marty that makes him determined to impress and obey, but he does. Maybe it's because Marty is the next best thing to a role model, one of the few Nicky has in his life. Marty has his own set of issues, but he's better to Nicky than a dad who's never around and simply throws money and cortisone at him.

"He's lying," Kelly says with a giggle. "Marty, your golden boy was just asking me if I had change for a fifty _in singles_. I don't know about you, but to me it sounds like someone is hitting the strip clubs tonight."

Nicky narrows his eyes at Kelly, who's having way too much fun with this. "No, I'm not."

"Thou shall not lie to Marty," Kelly says. "That's the first commandment. You'd think he'd know how we run things by now. Marty, I think that gold medal is starting to get to his head."

"No way. Whenever that happens, there's you to remind me how we placed in teams," Nicky says. Damn that Max Spencer. What kind of idiot drinks and drives and gets into a car accident right before Worlds? "Seriously, Marty, I have no idea how you put up with her every day in the gym."

"It's a mystery to me too," Marty agrees, shaking his head at Kelly. "Alright. You kids have a good night and drive safe." Marty starts to walk away, but stops and grins over at Nicky. "And, Russo, if you're going out to the strip clubs, don't wear your DE jacket or I'll be the one hearing about it from MJ and Ellen Beals come Monday. Oh, and don't spend it all in one place. Rookie mistakes."

Nicky is humiliated and over something that isn't even true and Kelly leans her hip against her car for support as she tries to control her laughter. Once Marty drives out of sight, Nicky says, "That wasn't funny."

"Right. That was _hilarious_. At least it distracted him from his usually interrogation, accusing us of being stupid enough to date," Kelly says, taking deep breaths to ease the impulse to laugh. "Which is funny because all his other gymnasts are sneaking around, being stupid underachievers, but he could care less about what they do and with who. It's you and me, ants under a microscope."

"That's life in the spotlight, right?" Nicky says. Every day he's starting to learn more and more what that actually means. "We're living the life everyone wants."

Before Kelly can respond, her Blackberry buzzes against the hood. It isn't surprising when she looks at the screen and her face turns cold. "Just like I thought. Have fun at Joey's, Russo. I'm being summoned. By mom or manager, I won't know till I get home."

"Which is easier to deal with?"

"Honestly, it's getting harder and harder to tell."

Nicky wants to do or say something comforting, but every time, he twitches, ready to, but it just feels awkward and she'll probably use it to tease him anyways. He ends up with his hands in his pockets as he watches Kelly gets into her car and drive. Nicky doesn't even have to debate what to do next. He doesn't talk to any of the others if he isn't forced to. Without Kelly there, there's no point. Nicky just gets into his SUV and goes home.

…

Other girls would probably find it weird that Nicky has stacks and stacks of gymnastics magazines in his room. Issue after issue. Some feature women's gymnastics and others that feature men. Nicky is in two of them. The most recent issue of All-Around Mag that has a detailed interview with him post-Worlds and an issue of Seventeen Magazine: Prom edition where him and Kaylie are the centerfold (which Kelly doesn't touch and makes sure is at the bottom of the pile). Normal girls would find his little obsessive collection questionable. Kelly just grabs one, lies out on Nicky's bed and flips through it.

She's only been over to his house a handful of times, most notably the time they hooked up. Sheila's gone again, has been for a few days now (she didn't get to go to Joey's because her mom wanted a one-on-one going away dinner to drill the "rules" into her) and Kelly gets bored home alone. She texts Nicky and tells him she's coming over. He doesn't argue or ask why. Kelly likes to think he's just as secretly open to having her keep him company as she was the night after Lauren's party.

"Do you think that Ivanka cyborg is a real redhead?" Kelly asks.

"No idea." Nicky is on his back with his arms bent at the elbows and his hands behind his head, staring straight up at the spinning fan on the ceiling. "Do you think her hair is real at all?"

Kelly laughs. That was unexpected. "Wow, Nick, that was particularly bitchy of you. What happened to weird, mute robot Russo? Ever since Worlds, you've been kind of an overconfident bastard."

Nicky closes his eyes, not offended in the least. "I personally think it's because we hang out too much."

Kelly closes the magazine, losing interest, and tosses it back onto his desk. It bounces right off and ends up on the ground though Kelly doesn't care to make the effort to pick it up and put it back nicely. Nicky doesn't say anything, doesn't notice (well, duh, his eyes are closed), so Kelly doesn't care either. Not that she'd pick it up even if he asked nicely.

"Nick, I'm bored."

Nicky groans. "I don't want to go to the mall."

"I was thinking we could do something else…"

He groans again. "I don't want to go hang out with your new BFFs in Boulder."

"God, Nick."

"What?"

"You want to make out?"

Nicky's eyes quickly snap open and he looks like he might have a heart attack. Kelly presses her teeth into her bottom lip and tilts her chin down so her hair falls in her face. She knows he's Nicky Russo, captain and MVP of team social anxiety, nearly forcing her to make the first move. But he can pick up blunt, forward cues well enough so he brushes her hair away from her face and kisses her.

They keep it nice and simple and there's no paranoia like with normal people. Normal would-be-couples assign meaning to everything. All that concerns them in this moment, this boring Sunday afternoon, is the softness of her lips as she nips at his and the warmth of his touch as his fingers feel up the line of her spine beneath her shirt. There's less fumbling and awkward misconnects compared to their last kiss. It's obvious they've both wanted this since the night they watched three straight hours of Jersey Shore without touching once.

They don't do more than kiss, which is fine, because they did the jumping into sex thing before and he almost left for Texas after that. When she finally pulls away, dazed and dizzy, mumbling incoherently and pushing him away, Nicky pulls her back. He presses a gentle kiss to her cheek just so she knows this wasn't a mistake and it better be happening again and soon.

…

Stupid.

There is no other way to describe going on a hike with Max Spencer (the guy who used to wear the brace actually has a name!) and Payson Keeler. How Nicky managed to get Kelly Parker to do something so stupid is beyond her. Well, actually, he owes her dinner after and has to be her date to the next country club function. Nicky is dreading it. Before, Sheila Buboyan didn't even notice him, but since Worlds, she takes every chance to talk to him about ditching MJ as his manager. It's annoying, but Kelly is probably going to wear a hot dress and it could be fun figuring out ways to sneak off and makeout.

Payson is way ahead of them and keeps trekking forward while Max (who's apparently Nicky's cousin) walks at a leisurely pace with the two Denver gymnasts. This Max kid is a total gossip. He tells them that Kaylie and Austin are back in their usual puppy love phase—shocker. On the other end of the spectrum, seeing Kaylie kiss Carter at the party has reawakened old feelings and now the bitch of the beam is after her old flame once again. Max looks to Kelly with an evil little smile. "They'll probably be back together by the end of the week. It's a shame you'll be out of a dance partner."

Nicky turns to Kelly. "Dance partner?"

Kelly shakes her head, refusing to recognize that humiliating instance even happened and walks ahead. "Pick up the pace, Lewis and Clark, we're losing Sacagawea."

Can you blame Kelly for wanting to forget the exhibition? Not only was Nicky shopping for a new gym and starting rumors that he was leaving, but Marty was also distracted, obsessing over his bromance with Sasha, hanging out in some dirty fight club downtown. Their golden triangle of Denver domination was so out of synch; Kelly lost it a little and strung Carter along to keep herself occupied. Luckily, those days ended just before Worlds. Nicky stayed, Carter is back in Boulder and Marty is back to being a grumpy hardass. All is right, except for the fact that they're on a weird Twilight Zone double non-date.

They get to the top just as the sun is about to set and it's gorgeous. Max takes pictures with his professional camera and Payson observes him taking pictures while Kelly sits on a log a little further down the scenic point, stretching her legs in front of her, ready to leave. It's a pretty sunset, sure, but it also means it's going to be dark soon and they still have to climb back down the giant mountain that took them forever to hike in the first place.

Payson is doing this loud, awkward laugh _thing_ as Max shows off his knowledge of photography. It's like awkward baby animals in the wild. "Nick, your cousin is totally hitting on the girl you used to crush on."

Nicky is a few steps away from Kelly, swinging his elbows from side to side, twisting his hips and stretching his back. "You think I should run over there, all dramatic, and punch him out?"

"Nope," Kelly says. "You're an Elitist. Not an overdramatic Rock-er."

"Rock-er?"

"If you forgot, I climbed a whole freaking mountain," Kelly sneers. "I'm tired."

"Sorry, but I'm not carrying you back to the car," Nicky says. "I'm Olympics-bound. I can't risk straining anything."

Kelly shoots up to hit him and Nicky grins, pulling her close. He turns her around to look out at how beautiful the view is, wrapping his strong arms around her tiny frame. He rests his chin on her shoulder and Kelly leans back against his solid chest. The sky looks like it's on fire, which only seems appropriate because this right here feels like they're dating, which means, yeah, the world must be ending.

…

They have lunch with the Rock Rebels one afternoon and Austin is there and he apologizes to Nicky about what happened at the party. Nicky isn't one to hold grudges so he forgives him and Austin announces that he's throwing a house party and they're all invited. Max volunteers to be designated driver ("I have a sensitive stomach and pain meds and booze don't mix") so Nicky lets himself unwind a bit, have a beer or two. He's been stressing a little with all the media attention he's been getting since Worlds so a little escape is nice.

Kelly is drinking pretty heavily, which is weird because she doesn't usually. When she comes over to him, he can smell the liquor on her and she tells him she wants to dance. Nicky tells her he doesn't dance, but she's scary strong as she drags him onto the makeshift dance floor that's packed with strangers. The lighting is dim and lasers race around the room. Of course, an Austin Tucker party is complete with a DJ and light show since Austin pretty much knows everyone.

His social inadequacy must be at it's strongest because dancing doesn't mean what he originally thought. There's a lot more grinding and groping involved. There are people everywhere, surrounding them, moving with them, bumping into them, but Nicky can still feel the judging stares of the kids from the Rock, Kaylie in particular, looking at them like they might as well be fucking right there in front of everyone. Kelly doesn't seem to notice and all Nicky cares about is her.

"I never danced with Carter like this!" she shouts, finding it important that he know that. Nicky just nods, his hands on her hips, breathing in her scent. She mumbles something about another drink and moves away too quickly, leaving him lost without her pressed against him. He still doesn't consider himself much of a dancer, but that type of dancing with Kelly Parker, he can quickly become a fan of.

Nicky takes a walk out on the patio and lets the cold air and the quiet surround him. There's no denying it at this point. He wants Kelly Parker. He wants to do things to and with Kelly Parker. It's strange to think about, but when he's with her, there's just the need to be close and get closer. Once Nicky rejoins the party, he just assumes she'd end up hanging out with the Rock Rebels. Nicky starts asking around for Kelly and Kaylie says the last time she saw her Kelly was headed to the bathroom.

Nicky weaves through all the random partygoers and to the bathroom Kaylie directed him to. He tries the doorknob and finds it's locked so he drums his knuckles against the door. "Parks, you in there?"

The lack of a response is enough to make Nicky nervous, but before he tries again, the door swings open and Kelly pulls him by his shirt, into the bathroom with her. She shuts the door and backs Nicky up against it, every point of her body pressed into his. He laughs softly, in that euphoric place beyond buzzed, but yet to hit wasted. Kelly has the biggest smile on her face and it's probably the alcohol in her system or maybe it's just seeing him.

"Hey," he says gently. "I was looking for you."

"You found me," she says, still playing with the bottom of his shirt.

"Is everything alright?"

"Everything sucks." She makes this sound that should be a laugh, but it comes out sounding strangled and miserable. Kelly bites her lip and stares at his chest. "Better now that you're with me."

Kelly, swaying slightly, inhibitions gone, could probably go on and say things that'll embarrass her in the morning, but before that can happen, Nicky kisses her. He can taste the warmth of her and the tequila on her tongue. She kisses him back and curls her delicate hands around his neck. There's a knock from the other side of the door and it brings Nicky to his senses and he realizes they're making out in a bathroom.

"C'mon." He takes a deep breath. "You're drunk. Let's get you home."

"No," she says, struck with panic for that single, slightly sobering second. "Anywhere but there."

Nicky nods, understanding even if he doesn't, not completely, but that doesn't change anything. He curls his arm around her, leads her outside and grants her wish.

…

The next morning, Kelly wakes up and there's only one way to describe the crappy sensation that's radiating all throughout her—_hung-freaking-over_. Her dress from last night is draped over the leather chair by a desk across the room and it takes her a while to realize it's Nicky's desk with his stacks of gymnastics magazines, which means she's in Nicky's room. She isn't wearing her dress, but she isn't naked either so it must mean she's wearing something of Nicky's. At least she's still capable of deductive reasoning. Even hungover, Kelly Parker is still awesome.

As the throbbing pain behind her eyes starts to somewhat dull, Kelly finally notices the arm draped over her stomach and when she so much as shifts, her back knocks into Nicky's chest. God, they're totally spooning. If Kelly didn't feel so shitty, she'd probably be a total bitch for no reason, push him away and pretend she doesn't like it. But right now Kelly feels horrible and chooses to go with it. She curls up so they fit together even better. Every part of her aches and her head feels like it might explode.

Drinking is stupid. As great as she felt last night (or so she's assuming from the blurry pieces she remembers), Kelly isn't sure it's worth how she feels right now.

"Nick." When it becomes clear she won't be getting back to sleep any time soon, Kelly turns over to face him and pokes him hard in the chest. After the third time she jabs him with her index finger, Nicky finally wakes with a groan, his eyes slowly opening and centering on her. "Nick! Did we have sex last night?"

"No," he answers groggily. "Go back to sleep."

Nicky's eyes start to close again and so Kelly grabs a hold of his arm and shakes him until he opens his eyes again. "Why am I wearing your shirt?" she asks. She looks down at it. It's big on her, drowning out her figure, black and with the classic yellow Batman logo. "Did you put this _thing_ on me?"

"You told me to and you picked it out," he says defensively. "I specifically remember you going on and on about the designer of your dress and you said if it got wrinkled the world would end and you'd kill me. Plus, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

"Jesus, you don't have to be such a grouch. I'm the one who feels like Batman dropped a building on me," Kelly says.

"That makes no sense. How would Batman even pick up—"

"Don't care, Nick." Kelly relaxes somewhat and Nicky doesn't pull away so she doesn't either. This is good. If she had sex with him, she'd at least want to remember it. Trying to look back on last night, Kelly sighs loudly and sinks down into the bed. "Last night…I don't even know."

Her voice comes out soft, sad even, and Kelly feels so tired and terrible that she doesn't even to even try to pretend like she planned to go that party and get so messed up. Nicky opens an eye, curious. "Parks," he says, just as soft. "What was up last night? Not that I didn't have fun because I did, but what was that all about?"

Kelly groans and closes her eyes. "When I was getting ready with Kaylie and the others, my mom called," Kelly explains. She pulls the sheets tight up around her and Nicky turns on his side, no longer sleepy, giving her his undivided attention. "Not even stupid, overbearing mom stuff. More like stupid, bitchy manager stuff. I just…didn't want to think about it last night. She's probably fuming as we speak. Going home and dealing with all of that is going to be a bitch."

"Parks, I've been meaning to ask. Does your mom…you know, when she gets mad, does she ever, like…"

"Beat me?" Kelly fills in the blank, horrified he'd even suspect that. "What? No. She loves me. She has a shitty way of showing it and she can take it a little far sometimes, but she'd never physically hurt me. No need to have Child Services on speed dial, Nick. It's fine."

"Alright. I trust you. Just know if she ever does…" His words trail off, but he sounded so noble, like maybe he's meant to be a white knight after all, just not Kaylie's white knight like previously assumed. Kelly thinks he can be so stupid sometimes, but he's also earnest and something about that is endearing. Nicky Russo really is a sweet guy. It makes no sense that he'd even be remotely interested in her.

"Thanks, but not necessary," Kelly assures him. "My sponsorship money. My talent. She abuses that, sure, but she'd never hit me. Words are more her thing."

"If it makes you feel any better, my dad hasn't said a word to me in weeks."

Kelly hates the way all the other gymnasts look at her with such pity because they have parents who care and couldn't possibly understand. Then there's Nicky who, in some twisted way of his own, can relate. It's a comfort, but she'd rather him not. She wouldn't wish it upon anyone to be treated the way her mom treats her. Though she's quick to make excuses for Sheila because she's her freaking mom, Kelly isn't stupid. She knows parents shouldn't manipulate their children like Sheila does. Kelly knows she shouldn't give in, but she does that too.

Tired of thinking, Kelly moans and presses her face into a pillow. "I feel like a mess."

Kelly feels Nicky's hand glide down her arm as he laughs. "You look like a mess."

"Shut up, Nick," Kelly says. She unrelenting thoughts move to her phone in her clutch and how she probably has a million angry voicemails. "My mom may not beat me when I get home, but I'm probably going to be under house arrest after staying out all night. I think it scares her that I have actual friends now."

"Imagine how she'd react to you having a boyfriend," Nicky says. It must have been without thinking because once he realizes, he quickly moves away from her and starts to stutter. "I—I didn't mean that _I'm_ your boyfriend or anything because that's be, you know…"

"Yeah, no," Kelly says just as quickly. "Of course not. We're just…yeah."

Kelly is well aware she sounds like an idiot and now her heart is hammering, synchronized with the pounding in her head. Nicky clears his throat and says, "So, um, well, how do you want to spend today? She's already pissed, for sure. Prolonging house arrest can't hurt."

"Aspirin. Water. Ugh, a shower or five. Tea. Bad reality TV and…you can stick around if you don't piss me off."

"Wow, and they call you high-maintenance?" Nicky teases. Kelly pokes him hard in the shoulder and he moves up on his elbow to kiss her. Kelly refuses, knowing she's probably as gross as she feels right now, but Nicky kisses her jaw line anyways.

It's fairly obvious, even though they're still unwilling to call it what it is, that Kelly Parker owns this boy and it'd be a lie to say he didn't own her just a little bit too.

…

As predicted, her time not spent at Denver Elite is spent at home, bored. She still gets to see Nicky every day in the gym, but there's no way she'd be able to sneak all the way over to Boulder to see the girls and their boys. It really says something about their friendship when Kaylie is willing to drive in to Denver just so they can have lunch. Kaylie won't say it, but Kelly can tell she's just as concerned about Kelly being alone with Sheila. It's ridiculous, but a little nice to know Kaylie cares.

"You have a nasty habit of leaving parties without saying goodbye," Kaylie points out. Kelly stabs at the shredded romaine in front of her, not wanting to talk about the last party they both attended even if she could tell Kaylie has been dying to bring it up.

"Does it really matter? I barely remember the last one and you _say_ you don't remember any of the one before that," Kelly says, defensive but a little teasing there at the end. Kaylie twists and turns uncomfortable, which is a sure sign she remembers at least a little of it. Kelly doesn't blame her. Memories involving Carter Anderson aren't her favorite either.

"So you really don't remember Nicky and you going all Dirty Dancing Boulder Nights?"

"Vaguely," Kelly replies. "Why? Did it bother you?"

Kaylie looks taken aback by the question. "Why would it?"

"Because Nicky and you had some thing back in Boulder," Kelly says. "And no offense, Kay, but I think you already have your hands full, dating Austin Tucker, getting Emily Kmetko's baby daddy beat up and, most recently, randomly kissing your ex. Next thing you know, you'll tell me there was a moment with you and the camera boy. I keep forgetting his name…"

"Max, and I don't think I've ever had a real conversation with him," Kaylie says. She rests her face in her hands and groans. "None of you are ever going to let me live down getting wasted and kissing Carter, are you?"

Kelly smiles. "Just stay away from the keg stand from now on and I think you'll be golden."

"Great advice, Parker," Kaylie says, shaking her head and twirling her fork in her hand. "And to answer your question before you went all defensive on me, no, it didn't bother me. Well, yeah, it kind of made the whole room uncomfortable with you and Nicky were basically doing it with your clothes on, but no. It doesn't bother me at all. Quite the opposite, actually, it's nice to see you two happy together. It's cute."

And that's where Kelly's nice, contained world spins out of her control.

"You're mistaken. There is no _me and Nicky_, whatever that even implies. Straight out, I'm telling you. We aren't together."

Kaylie tilts her chin down, looking at her in this _quit lying, you aren't fooling anyone _way. "Come on, Kelly. Do I need to remind you of the part where he was being really sweet when he was taking care of you and you left together?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean we're together," Kelly says. She doesn't know what it means, but that was the beauty of it until Kaylie Cruz barged in and now Kelly is questioning everything.

"But you should be. What's so wrong with being in a committed relationship? Austin and I—"

"But see, that's the thing, Kaylie. Nick and I aren't Austin and you," Kelly says. "I don't need big romantic gestures and I don't expect to be swept off my feet. So we were dancing. Big deal. And, yeah, we makeout sometimes, but that doesn't mean he's going to randomly go up to my mom and tell her he's falling for me. And if he tried to give up some big sponsorship for me, I'd call him stupid because, yeah, that's stupid. You don't bite the hand that feeds you. I'd make him retract it, press conference and all, blame exhaustion or dehydration because reputation is everything in this world. I think it's cool that you and Austin have all that slow dancing and public declarations, but it's not what I want. I'll keep my non-relationship. Thank you very much."

Kaylie is quiet for a long time. Finally, she asks, "You makeout sometimes? Like, more than once and sober?"

"Check! I need the check please! Oh, and separate bills," Kelly calls out, searching for their waiter. She raises her hand and draws the attention of everyone in the room. She doesn't even care if Kaylie isn't done eating. This lunch is over.

As they pay (Kelly uses cash because she totally knows her mom is tracking her charges), Kaylie has this small smile on her face like she knows a secret. Kelly finds it beyond irritating.

"Well, this was fun, teamie," Kelly says, pushing the strap of her purse up her shoulder. "I'll see you around."

"He loves you and you know it," Kaylie says after her. What the hell is with this girl? She just won't quit. "Or maybe you can't see that yet, but you and I both know you love him just as much."

Kelly scowls and it makes Kaylie laugh and that's how they know they're friends. Kelly said a number of things Kaylie should have found offensive and Kaylie annoyed Kelly with all her whimsical talk about relationships and love and running through fields of flowers hand-in-hand and all that barf inducing lovesick crap. Yet, they still make plans to go shopping next weekend and if Kelly is still under house arrest they plan to come up with some course of action to free her for at least a couple of hours.

Another indication that they're actually friends now is how Kelly catches herself thinking and thinking and overthinking the last thing Kaylie said. And damn it, she really lets it get to her.

…

Nicky can tell Kelly is avoiding him and it drives him crazy not knowing why.

There's Sheila and Ellen Beals hanging around Denver Elite a lot, making the conference room their own personal Evil Cougars Headquarters, but there has to be some other reason. Kelly won't answer his texts or his calls and whenever he tries to meet her eyes, walking in opposite directions down a hallway, she refuses. It's strange, so strange that Marty even takes notices.

"What did you do to Parker?" Marty demands, automatically assuming it's Nicky's fault.

"I didn't do anything," Nicky says. "I swear."

Marty grunts irritably. "See. That's what happens when you try to date each other."

"We aren't." Nicky sighs. "You know, something tells me you'd be ecstatic if we were."

"I'd be ecstatic if you resolved whatever needs to be resolved, make up or break up or whatever and give me back my gymnasts because all I see is teenager angst wasting my time," Marty says. "And also, it wouldn't hurt for you to man-up and be straight with me."

Marty grunts and starts to walk away. Nicky grits his teeth. Kelly is going to be so angry when she hears he did this.

"Marty, wait a minute," he says, dropping what he's doing and jogging over to his coach. "Hypothetically speaking, if maybe, I don't know, I like her?" Nicky says hesitantly. "What would you think about that?"

"Jesus, Russo," Marty growls. "First Tucker cradle robbing over at the Rock. Now you."

"We're barely a year apart," Nicky says defensively. "And, no, not like Austin and Kaylie. I think it was idiotic how that played out. They were on the cover of every tabloid after that. I've gone through that once. I wouldn't let it happen again. Give me some credit, Marty. If we, you know, dated then…we'd keep it between us. Not because I'm embarrassed or anything and, God, I hope she wouldn't be embarrassed by the idea of being with me, but I wouldn't want everyone exploiting it like they do with every other gymnastics relationship. And this sounds lame and is really awkward for me to say, but you're the only one who's opinion really matters to both me and Kelly so you, I don't know, being cool with it? That would really mean a lot. Hypothetically."

Marty eyes him long enough to make Nicky think that maybe he shouldn't have said anything in the first place. "Hypothetically," Marty says, "if things go bad you can't try to run away again. Believe me, kid, running away doesn't do anything, but turn you bitter. And if you're going to commit, to Kelly Parker, no less, you have to…give up the strip clubs. She catches you in one, it's over and the entire gym is going to pay for your slipup."

"I've never been in a strip club in my life," Nicky honestly replies.

Marty grunts again in disbelief. "That's what they all say."

Nicky would be humiliated if he didn't just get Marty's hypothetical blessing. "Wait, you're serious?"

"I plan to take both of you to the Olympics in 2012 and we're sticking to that plan. Don't make me regret this," Marty says. "Oh yeah, and Nicky, this conversation never happened."

"Got it, coach."

Nicky isn't exactly sure what just happened, but it was amazing.

Later that night, Nicky sits on the edge of his bed with his phone, trying to gather the courage to call Kelly. Even if he does, he doesn't know what to say and it isn't like she'll answer if he did. Nicky lies out across his bed and stares at the ceiling, holding his phone up above his face, staring at _Parks_ in his contacts. Suddenly, his bedroom door swings open and it startles Nicky who drops his phone so it smacks him right in the eye.

Crap. That hurt.

Kelly marches in with a mask of sheer determination and evidentially, an agenda. She's so set on whatever it is she came for that Kelly doesn't even recognize the hilarity behind Nicky's unfortunate slip of his cell. "Listen, you need to know something," Kelly says. "You aren't allowed to fall in love with me."

Nicky sits up and rubs his eye. "What are you talking about and how did you get into my house?"

"It doesn't matter," Kelly says. "I came by to tell you that, yeah, we've been hanging out and it's been kind of awesome, but the whole concept of love and falling in love is totally lost on me. Have you seen my mom and dad together? No, you haven't because he's out of the picture. So there goes my functioning relationship role model." She takes a much-needed breath, shaking, nervous. "I grew up thinking everyone was out to bring me down and love is a waste of time so if you start being all puppy eyes with me I won't know what to do with that and I'll fuck it up and maybe I don't want that to happen."

Kelly takes a deep breath that makes her shoulders rise and fall. Her hands are squeezed tight in fists and she looks absolutely manic, but also so human. Nicky stays where he is, seated on the side of his bed. After a beat, digesting all those run-on sentences, Nicky raises his hand like he's in grade school. "Um, who told you I'm in love with you? Obviously, it wasn't me."

She crosses her arms, instantly defensive. "Nick, you're such a bitch."

"No, Kel, I didn't mean it like…" She looks like she's about to run so Nicky carefully takes her hand and moves her to sit next to him. Kelly tries to squirm away, but Nicky keeps her right beside him. "I like you. I like you so much I…I told Marty."

Kelly's eyes widen and she hits him hard. Repeatedly. "Why would you do something so stupid!"

"See, like this, so attractive and not insane at all," Nicky says with his lips jutting in a smile. "And Marty was cool with it or as cool as he's ever going to be. And he _still_ thinks I go to strip clubs in my free time. Thank you, Kelly Parker." She laughs and shifts to find a comfortable position against him. "See, Parks. This, this is nice. This is how it should be. What's with barging in here like a crazy person?"

"It's…nothing."

"Who's been talking to you about love?"

"Kaylie," Kelly admits. Damn that Kaylie Cruz and her ideals. "And I told her we're not her and Austin."

"Thank God for that," Nicky says, making Kelly laugh. "Is that why you've been all weird and ignoring me and freaking out for no reason?"

"Maybe." Kelly groans, feeling like an idiot. This seems to be happening to her a lot lately and he's always somehow involved. "Nick, you don't still have feelings or whatever for Kaylie, right?"

"No," he answers, doesn't even have to think about it. "Random. Why would you even ask?"

"Because you can't be my boyfriend if you're in love with someone else," she says, resting her head against his chest. Nicky brings his arm tighter around her and he tries to fight a smile and act cool, but he can't. The dorky, dopey grin wins out.

"So now I'm allowed to be your boyfriend, but I can't fall in love with you?"

"Exactly. At least not now," Kelly says. "I don't think falling in love is an all-at-once event. It's a process and we're just getting there."

"Okay." Nicky nods. "I can work with that."

He kisses her cheek and wraps his arms around her as she curls into the crook of his neck. Nicky suggests they go celebrate with a trip to a strip club. Kelly calls him a dork and kisses his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: There's only a tiny bit of amusing KayAus bashing, but only if you squint and look for it. It's not like we pushed her off a cliff or anything. Like LCTD would let me. Unlikely. Along with PNF, this is also a little gift to the Nickelly hearts we constantly stab at in the #LLD world. Hope you all enjoyed it.

Review.

#Nickelly #Fluff #infinitesmiles #explodinghearts


End file.
